


The Problem with Being Taken Hostage

by xama



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Preboot, and by elements I mean Harper Row, with elements of Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/pseuds/xama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets taken hostage. By run-of-the-mill thugs. He'll never live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Being Taken Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this. It's my second Batman story, and I'm fairly new to fic writing in general, so bear with me. Any criticism, constructive or not, will be appreciated.

  Tim was born to a rich family. No stranger to kidnap threats before the adoption, and after it, they were routine. Throughout his career as Robin, he'd been kidnapped by various rogues. He'd like to think that after all this time, he's gotten better at avoiding kidnapping attempts, both as Tim Wayne and as Red Robin. Tim didn't think that he would never get kidnapped again, but not even Bruce thought that of himself.

  Which was why it wasn't as painful to his ego as it could have been that he'd been captured. By powerless, leaderless, and brainless thugs. No, the part that was really getting to Tim was how he'd be teased and babied by his siblings. Strangely, Damian would be the worst. Jason would be almost as bad, for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that they'd both tried to kill him. Multiple times. Maybe they wouldn't baby him so much if he hadn't held back as much both those times. Though Tim still firmly believed that holding back against Jason is what kept him alive in the basement of Titans Tower.

  As Tim was thinking this, with the blood slowly going to his head, hanging upside down in a meat storage facility (and how cliche is that?), he worked his hands loose from the chains.

  Cass, she'd be much better than the first two, at least on the babying side. When it came to teasing, though, she'd blow all of the others out of the water. Dick would be the best, because he _got_ being kidnapped (being the original boy hostage, after all), and having his fighting skills underestimated for days, sometimes _weeks_ afterwards. The worst Tim could expect from him would be some slight ribbing.

 Tim dropped to the ground, and dusted off his suit pants. Now, to get out of here and avoid detection from the goon brigade. Easy. What would be harder would be avoiding detection from his family. If he was lucky, they wouldn't have gotten word of it yet. Tim would have to be very lucky, seeing as all the members of Wayne family had a reputation of being rescued from kidnappers by the Bats(usually themselves), and therefore even the dullest kidnappers know to send out a ransom demand as fast as possible. Of course, the kidnappers had to be pretty dull to begin with to even _attempt_ to kidnap a Wayne. In Gotham.

 Tim could have snuck past the guard, although he was looking surprisingly alert for being such an obvious amateur. Maybe that was why he was so alert. Regardless, Tim nerve chopped him. Because no amount of training stops chains from causing bruises, and ultimately Tim knows that will be give him away. Better to work his frustration out on criminals now, while he's free of Damian following him around everywhere (Tim knows he's one to talk, but couldn't that brat show his affection in a normal way?), and he won't risk being a bad example.

 Just as Tim's gotten to the roof, and has begun to convince himself that he'll be able to hide the fact that he was kidnapped, a bright blur grapples through his peripheral vision. Maybe it's Steph, he'd be able to reason with her. Hopefully.

 Too tall to be Damian, and too blue to be Stephanie. Dick's still mainly going out as Batman, and Tim's maybe got a ghost of a chance. It's Bluebird, his sidekick. Who shouldn't be out on patrol without him or a supervising bat. Not that that rule had stopped her before (that rule hadn't stopped anyone before).

  She'll probably rib him a little, but she doesn't hang around with the other Bats much. Though she does do the occasional (bat)girl's night out with Steph and Cass... Maybe it's time to invent a reason for a business trip. When he notices one of Oracles cameras, he decides to run off now and invent the reason later. Better to have there be an actual reason for his over-protective guilt-ridden brothers to mother hen him.


End file.
